Cut: The Conclusion
by Todd666
Summary: This story is a sequel to "Cut" by aSadPie. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ORIGINAL STORY! Full explaination inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, folks. As stated in the short summery, this story is a sequel to the story "Cut" by aSadPie. Don't worry, I got permission to write this. aSadPie decided to let me continue her story because she was stumped on what to do and was originally going to delete the story all together. Even though I am continuing this story for her, it is still _hers_, not mine. So, for those who have not read the original "Cut", I strongly suggest that you read it before reading this. Without any further comments, enjoy.**

* * *

Things were not looking up for Mrs. Lovett the next day. Sweeney completely ignored her when she went up to serve his breakfast. Of course, she was too afraid to speak to him. The barber had such a violent temper. With a sad sigh, Mrs. Lovett went back into the pie shop and started to clean the kitchen. She was thankful that she had sent Toby off to the market to run some errands for her. She loved the boy to death, but he could be too over-protective and nosy at times. Reaching for the next pan, Mrs. Lovett paused. Her large butcher's knife sat next to the other dirty pots and pans.

…_no, I shouldn't. It's wrong._

Despite her thoughts, Mrs. Lovett reached for the knife and slowly brought it close to her. She stared at her reflection in the blade. A miserable, heartbroken woman stared back at her. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes as the tears threatened to come.

_Look at yerself, Nell. Yer worthless an' ugly. No wonder Mr. T can't stand yeh._

Mrs. Lovett held her wrist out and slowly lacerated the skin. The pain was relieving to her, the warmth of her own blood running down her arm made her feel at ease. Smiling slightly, Mrs. Lovett grabbed a cloth and gingerly cleaned off the blade of her butcher's knife. When she was satisfied, Mrs. Lovett left the kitchen for her bathroom. She absently cleaned the large cut and wrapped it up crudely before putting on her black, fingerless gloves to conceal her deed.

_Humph. No one would notice or care, anyway._

Mrs. Lovett looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before heading back down to the Pie Shop.

* * *

The shop was busier than usual, but that didn't seem to faze Mrs. Lovett. She was in auto pilot; serving the customers, fetching more pies, making mindless small talk with her regulars. Toby would watch her whenever he had a free moment. He was worried about her. This woman who was practically his mother was obviously not okay. She couldn't fool him.

"Toby, would you be a dear an' fetch some ale from th' parlor?" Mrs. Lovett called out plainly to Toby, breaking him out of his thoughts. With a quick nod, he disappeared inside of the building. Rummaging through the liquor cabinet, Toby found a half empty bottle of ale. His eyes narrowed slightly.

_I just bought this today…_

Toby looked into the cabinet again to make sure that was the only bottle. There was no other bottle in sight. After a moment, Toby closed the cabinet and headed back out to the patio. Thankfully, Mrs. Lovett had just served the last batch of pies. He knew this because he almost bumped into her as she was flipping over the sign to "sold out".

"Sorry, mum," Toby muttered. Mrs. Lovett didn't acknowledge him at all. She brushed by him as if he was air and headed inside of the pie shop. Toby looked after her for a moment, getting very worried. With a sigh, he started to serve the customers the remainder of the ale.

_Please be alright, mum…_

* * *

It had been two hours since Mrs. Lovett had sent Toby off to bed. She stayed in her chair by the fire, attacking another bottle of gin as she got lost in her thoughts. Mr. Todd hadn't spoken to her at all since she confessed her love to him. It deeply pained her, yet it infuriated her at the same time. Why should he be angry at her for her feelings for him? It's not like she can help it.

"Insensitive jerk," She muttered out loud. At times, she didn't know why she loved a man who treated her like garbage. Then, of course, her fantasies would float to the surface of her mind. She dreamed of him getting his blasted revenge and finally seeing her as a friend, if not, possibly more. This thought made Mrs. Lovett snort bitterly.

_Who am I kiddin'?_

She took another swing of gin. This was her third bottle tonight. Cringing slightly to the aftertaste, Mrs. Lovett put the bottle down on the coffee table and put the cover back on. She got up and wobbly legs and headed up to her room, not even bothering to put the alcohol away. Her mind was elsewhere as she changed into her night clothes and removed the pins from her hair. There were only two things on her mind: Her ever-growing depression and Sweeney Todd. She allowed the tears to fall as she closed her eyes. Mrs. Lovett wound up crying herself into an uneasy sleep that night.

* * *

**How was that, folks? This is the first time I've ever continued a story for someone else. I apologies if my writing's different from aSadPie's style. Please let me know how I did. And, if aSadPie's reading this, let me know if you like what I'm doing. I'll listen if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the delay. College can be hectic and busy. Here's chapter two. It took some brainstorming, but I liked how it came out. Enjoy!**

* * *

The week slowly dragged on for Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney Todd was still being his usual, brooding self, seeming to forget about her confession of love. She knew this because he was constantly talking about getting the Judge and Beadle. Mrs. Lovett didn't dare to bring up their fallout when she had confessed her feelings to him. For one thing, he was talking to her again, although it may've been one or two words. Her other reason was that she feared he'd blow up in her face again and possibly threaten her life. But, her main reason for not bringing up is that she doesn't want to be hurt by his cruel words again. Besides, what was the point? He obviously felt nothing for her, no matter what she tries to do. His heart will always belong to his dead wife who abandoned him _and_ his daughter by committing suicide. That was Mrs. Lovett's main problem with Lucy. She gave up all hope. Despite Mrs. Lovett's pleas to her to never give up, for the sake of Johanna, Lucy ignored her and ended her life. Sweeney would never understand that his wife gave up on him, and if he did, he ignored it because Lucy was always perfect in his eyes.

Mrs. Lovett noticed how late it was and decided to get Sweeney's dinner ready. She has been lost in her thoughts all day and it was starting to affect her work around the shop. Toby noticed, he always notices, and as much as Mrs. Lovett appreciates the boy's concern and love for her, it also drives her crazy. The child never stops asking questions about how she's feeling or making comments about Mr. Todd being scary or abusive towards her. The man wasn't abusive…well, _physically_ at least.

"Dinner, Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett announced as she entered his tonsorial parlor. Sweeney was, as usual, at his post by the window. He was cleaning his razor when she came in. He turned and watched her as she placed his food down on his desk. Mrs. Lovett, taking notice to his gaze, returned it. She tried to look neutral, but the man always made her nervous, especially when his eyes were fixed on hers with such intensity that it was as if he was staring into her very core.

"Still thinkin' about how to get the bloody ol' Judge, eh?" She asked with a small smile. Sweeney nodded, breaking contact by looking down her body towards her hands that were resting on her hips. It was then that he paused, wearing a peculiar look.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked. Mrs. Lovett, at first, didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly, it hit her and she quickly brushed it off as she hid her deed from the barber.

"Just nicked meself while I wos choppin' vegetables," She said cheerfully, hoping that he believes her and leaves it at that. Sweeney's eyes shoot back up to hers, almost causing the woman to jump.

"Well, I better get back to work! Those bodies aren't goin' to butcher themselves, are they?" With that said, Mrs. Lovett hastily left the barber shop. She didn't stop until she was down in the bake house. She leaned up against the door, breathing hard. She hoped that he wasn't suspicious. It was then that Mrs. Lovett paused her train of thought. Why would he care if she's cutting herself? He made it clear on the night that she confessed her love to him that he didn't give a rat's ass for her. Sighing, Mrs. Lovett slid to a sitting position and allowed her tears to flow. Why couldn't he see that his "precious" Lucy was a coward who abandoned their only child? Why couldn't he realize the sacrifices Mrs. Lovett was enduring for him so he could have vengeance? It broke her heart that all he'd ever see her as is a pawn in his little game. Slowly, Mrs. Lovett got up and approached the butcher's table. Her eyes drifted over to the large, blood-covered knife that idly laid by itself.

_Bloody man 'as threatened me with his razors countless times. He'd probably love to break me skin with his own blades._ Mrs. Lovett grinned slightly _…only, he doesn't know tha' he already has…_

Mrs. Lovett remembered the night she had cut herself with one of his blades. If only he knew. She could picture it now, if he had woken up that night while when was in his shop holding one of his precious blades. He probably would've cut her himself, if not kill her. Mrs. Lovett frowned.

_No, he wouldn't kill me. Not right away, at least._ She knew that he needed her to dispose of his crimes. He needed her alive or else he'd be on a boat back to Australia without fulfilling his act of revenge against the Judge and Beadle. She calmly picked up the butcher's knife, feeling defeated. He'd probably either kill her or leave London after he gets his vengeance. Either way, he wouldn't choose to have a new life without hatred or lusting after a corpse. These thoughts kept on replaying themselves inside of Mrs. Lovett's head as she slowly dragged the blade across her wrist. The pain didn't affect her the way it should. Instead of feeling pain, she felt relief. It was a quick fix, you could say. The baker knew it was wrong to be hurting herself, but it wasn't like anyone would care. For her, it was better to feeling something than nothing at all.

* * *

**Poor Mrs. Lovett. I remember when I read the original _Cut_, I felt so bad for her. I hope this is in good flow with the original story. Oh, yeah, Lucy really did die in this universe. I don't know if that was the case with aSadPie's _Cut_, but I decided to have it be the case in this story. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE! I've been really busy with college and work. Well, here's chp. 3...FINALLY! Enjoy!

* * *

**

The following day, Mrs. Lovett found herself serving a rather rowdy crowd at the dinner rush. She was a bit overwhelmed, seeing it has never been _this _busy before. Mrs. Lovett glances over at Toby, who's running from table to table with a large vase of ale in one hand and a tray of pies in the other.

_Poor lad_, Mrs. Lovett thinks to herself with a slight grin. She then turns her attention to the patio above them as she serves another table, almost freezing when she sees Sweeney Todd staring back at her with intense eyes. Mrs. Lovett quickly looks away to serve her customers, still being able to see him in the corner of her eye. She didn't know why he was up there, but for whatever reason, it made her nervous.

"Um, hello?? I'd like me pie sometime t'day!" Some rude man yelled out from one of the other tables. Inwardly cursing the man, Mrs. Lovett put on the most pleasant smile she could muster and served the man his food. When she had the chance to glance up at the patio, Sweeney was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, Mrs. Lovett got back to work.

* * *

She was down in her bake house when the urge had struck again. Mrs. Lovett slowly glanced at the butcher's knife that lay idly by itself. She found herself reaching for it, the urge to cut herself growing stronger and stronger by the second. She had become so accustomed by the pain that she became addicted to it, like it was a drug of some sort. She closed her eyes as she picked up the blade, zoning out everything around her.

_Now I understand why Mr. Todd treasures his razors_, Mrs. Lovett thinks to herself as she gently presses the blade to her skin. The blade was still contaminated with the juices ad blood from a corpse when Mrs. Lovett began to slice her own skin. She usually washed the blade before cutting herself but she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice that the blade was dangerously dirty. As the cut grew in length and depth, Mrs. Lovett felt more at ease.

"Mrs. Lovett!"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of her name. Mrs. Lovett jumped when she saw that it was Sweeney who had called out to her. He stared at her with wild eyes and with his mouth slightly agape.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He barked. Mrs. Lovett was too frightened to move or speak. She was completely frozen in her place with the knife still penetrating her skin. Sweeney darted towards her and ripped the blade away from her, throwing it off to the side. The infuriating horror in his eyes made Mrs. Lovett very dizzy. It was then that Mrs. Lovett had blacked out, unaware that the barber caught her in his arms to break her fall.

Mrs. Lovett came back to the real world not feeling so well. She opened her eyes to see that she was staring at the ceiling in her bedroom. At first, she did not remember what had taken place down in the bake house. Then, the recollection hit her like a brick to the head. She turned her head to see Sweeney Todd sitting in the arm chair in the corner. His eyes were intently fixed on her. She swallowed, too afraid to speak. He continued to stare at her without uttering a word. This uneasy silence lasted for what seemed like forever when Sweeney finally broke the silence.

"What were you doing?" He asked softly.

"I…I wos butcherin' a body," Mrs. Lovett answered sheepishly. Sweeney's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Your body," He whispered. After a moment, he got up. Mrs. Lovett felt her entire body tense up as he approached. He did not take his eyes off of her as he came closer, eventually stopping right next to the bed.

"Let me see your arm." Mrs. Lovett, too afraid to what would happened if she denied his order, remover her arm from under the covers. She noticed that it was securely bandaged up. Being uncharacteristically gentle, Sweeney took her arm and examined it before looking back at her.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Sweeney asked softly. Mrs. Lovett was quiet for a moment, a bit shocked by the barber's behavior. She took a breath.

"I did it because it felt good," Mrs. Lovett answered honestly. Sweeney stared down at her, knowing that she's holding something back.

"Who or what caused you to do this?" He asked with his voice barely above a whisper. Mrs. Lovett looked away, silently confirming Sweeney's question. Sweeney felt heavy as he looked at his land lady in her broken state. He knew very well that he was the cause of her self-inflicting wounds.

* * *

**So, will Sweeney actually be nice? Or will he be a jerk? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Cut: The Conclusion!!!**


End file.
